


【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】没有标题

by Ym546352534



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Summary: 我就是馋他的身子！！
Kudos: 7





	【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】没有标题

**Author's Note:**

> 馋他的身子！！！

你没想到那个曼达洛人提早回来了，迫不得已你找了个地方藏了起来，其实这艘剃刀冠号里面没有什么东西可以偷，你什么都没捞到，曼达洛人手上还抱着一个绿色的像婴儿一样的东西，那是宠物？你心里盘算着那个婴儿值多少钱，不过眼下还是想着要怎么逃出去。  
你打算等飞船升到一半打开舱门跳下去，你的计划还没有实施就被曼达洛人抓住了“抓住你了老鼠”你乖乖举起手“我什么都没偷”曼达洛人拿出手铐将你拷上“感谢你，让我免费搭船”你随意坐到了地上“你要去哪里？”他没有回答你径直回到了驾驶舱，过了一会儿他下来了“你身上有悬赏”“但据我所知，你并没有去过那个公会，而且接了我任务的人也不是你，你打算抢任务？？”你走近他“没兴趣”，“既然没兴趣，那不如让我走？”你伸出手朝他晃晃，“不行”他干脆的拒绝了你。  
你无聊的坐在驾驶舱里，你不知道他把你带去哪里，也不知道他这么做的目的，你开始找他搭话“你之前怀里那个是什么？婴儿？宠物？”“不知道”“那它现在去哪里了？”“下面睡觉”你打量着这个曼达洛人，你知道他们从来不在任何活物前摘下头盔，隔着他的盔甲也能看出他身材非常出色，漫漫旅行怎么能不给自己找点乐子呢。  
“嗨，我说你们曼达洛人从来不在别人面前摘下头盔，那包不包括做爱的时候？”你看到曼达洛人微微停顿了一下，你像发现了什么新大陆一样“哇哦，难道说你从来没有和人....”你故意把话说到一半，曼达洛人的沉默勾起了你的好奇心，你一边计算着如果他动手你能接他几下，一边跨坐在了他身上，他没有动，“现在，给你一个机会”你的双手绕在他的肩上“三秒时间考虑，反抗或者杀了我都可以”你抓着他的手从你的腰一直抚摸到你的屁股，停住，“3.2.1，剩下的是我的时间了，猎人”。  
你开始扭腰磨蹭他的下体，你感受到了他的某个器官的复苏，你伸手去解开他的盔甲，被他抓住手，他的呼吸声沉重，“趁着小家伙没醒，我们还能来一发”你贴着他的头盔对他说，你改变了战略，脱掉了自己的衣服，把他的双手放到了你的胸上，你的手也没闲着继续摸索着怎么脱他的衣服，“从....这里”他指了指，“早说嘛，浪费时间可不是好习惯”，这个曼达洛人身材真是没话说，你俯下身开始亲吻他的伤疤，或轻或重的咬着，他的喘息加重，手也开始移动，他在试图脱你的裤子。你的手摸到了某个器官，开始轻轻按压，他的阴茎顶着你，让你异常的舒服，你的下身早就湿润一片，他托着你站了起来，把你放在了控制台上，有些粗暴的扯着你的裤子，你也不含糊动手扯着他的裤子。  
他进入你身体的时候，你发出了一声愉悦的叫声，阴茎深深埋入你的身体里，有力的撞击着你，强烈的满足感让你忍不住开始呻吟，你双腿紧紧夹着他，让他能更好的冲撞着你，他开始加快速度，你喘息着，感觉到身体里有什么流了出来，他射了。  
“看来我是第一个，你果然没有和别人，噢”你话还没有说完曼达洛人把你翻了个身，让你趴在了控制台上，他从后面进入了你，“轻，轻一点”不知道是他故意的还是压根没把你的话听进去，曼达洛人用力顶了你一下，“天啊，慢一点，你们曼达洛人的体力都拿来做这个了？”为了让你不乱动，他抓着你的腰把你固定住，他把阴茎整个拔出来再猛的全部埋进你的身体，你被干得找不着北，开始求饶“我错了，啊，我不该说你从来没有和别人上过床，我不行了”这句话你没说错，你确实要不行了，你被他干到了高潮，你的阴道开始抽搐，你的全身上下都被高潮带来的愉悦感包围，已经让你无法思考，他捂着你的嘴“小声点不要吵醒它了”，你呜咽的点着头，在你的呜咽和高潮中曼达洛人把精液又射到了你的身体里。  
曼达洛人醒了过来，并没有发现那只“老鼠”，站在他面前的是好奇的宝宝，他赶忙拿衣服遮住自己，“你手上拿的是什么？”他看到宝宝拿着一份信，伸手拿了过来，“给我的？”他拆开信，里面装着一些蒙卡拉马里币，还有一张字条：亲爱的曼达洛人，希望你睡的安稳，我相信我从你身上偷到了些什么，爱你的“老鼠”。  
PS 这是给你的报酬，你应得的。


End file.
